fantasysportsapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Timothy LaFave (MyCareer)
'''Timothy LaFave '''is an american basketball player playing for the Portland Trail Blazers. Professional Career College LaFave played for the Syracuse Orange. Scouts immediately took note of his talents and he was put on the top of most draft boards. During his college year he averaged 28 points per game. Portland Trail Blazers LaFave was drafted and signed by the Portland Trail Blazers in the 2017 NBA Draft. He was picked in Round 1 and 5th Overall. His contract was signed for a 2 Year/6,70 Million dollar contract in his Rookie Season. On July 28th, 2017 is was confirmed LaFave would be participating in the Samsung Summer League. On August 18th, 2017, it was confirmed that LaFave would be the sixth man at the beginning of the regular Season. LaFave lead the Trail Blazers to the finals before being eliminated by the Brooklyn Nets. LaFave was named the Summer League MVP however. 2017-2018 Season In LaFave's first NBA game he scored 24 points, 3 Rebounds and 1 Assist. Leading the Trail Blazers to a 71-64 victory over the Denver Nuggets in the first game of the 2017 Regular season. In his rookie season, LaFave was named the starting Shooting Guard for the Rising Star Challenge for the Stars and bench Guard in the All-Star Game. LaFave scored 23 points, 5 rebounds and 1 assist during the game. LaFave's final line for the All-Star game was 14 points and 1 assist. On March 22nd, LaFave posted a career high with 36 Points. On April 12th, LaFave posted another Career high with 44 Points in Overtime. In the final game of the Season, LaFave posted yet another career high of 50 Points and 5 steals. LaFave was the first player in NBA history to win Most Valuable Player, Sixth Man of the Year and Rookie of the Year in one season. 2017-2018 NBA Playoffs On March 22nd, it was confirmed the Portland Trail Blazers would be in the Playoffs. Round 1: Grizzlies vs Trail Blazers LaFave scored 40 points in the first game leading the Trail Blazers to a 80-68 win over the Grizzlies. LaFave accounted for exactly half the total team's points.LaFave only scored 19 points in a game two 62-71 loss to the Grizzlies in game two.In game three, LaFave scored 26 Points and 5 Rebounds and performed a self-Alley Oop in the fourth. In the end the Trail Blazers walked away the winners in a 83-88 game advancing to the Quarter Finals. Semi Finals: Golden State vs Trail Blazers LaFave reported not feeling well before the game and after only scoring 19 points during the game, LaFave and the Blazers lost the first game. In game two, LaFave scored 30 points securing the win, tying the series at 1-1. In game three, LaFave scored 26 points but could not help the Trail Blazers get the win, resulting in Portland being eliminated by Golden State. 2018-2019 Season Career Statistics Playoffs Statistics Awards 2017 Samsung Summer League MVP 2018 All-Star 2018 Most Valuable Player Award 2018 Rookie of the Year 2018 Sixth Man of the Year